


Uncovered Files

by starrywolf101



Series: Fake Faces [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Documentation, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mad Scientists, Medical Procedures, Psychological Torture, Science Experiments, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Flug digs up an old file explaining Project Inhuman. He looks through logs and listens to transcribed audio tapes.





	Uncovered Files

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before, so I thought I'd experiment a little. I was actually influenced by the SCP entries! Each entry in the story skips around a little due to (my laziness) corruption of Flug's older documents.

**Experiment Log 1-1:**

**Date:** XX/XX/XX

 **Subject:** female Caucasian, 21 years old

 **Procedure:** Patient D will test our highly experimental “Inhuman" serum through physical and mental trauma. Serum will be admitted directly into veins once a day.

 

**Log Date: [REDACTED]**

**Dr. Flug:** Patient D reacted quite badly to the first dose of experiment [REDACTED]. In hopes of smooth transitions, I have started the subject on the physical trauma portion of our treatment.

 **Patient D:** [voice faded in the background] You fucking bastard! Get me [illegible].

 **Dr. Flug:** [clears throat] As I was explaining… Patient D will be put under physical trauma to lessen potentially threatening side-effects.

**End Of Audio**

\---

 

**Experiment Log 1-4**

**Date:** XX/XX/XX

 **Description:** Patient D has adapted a habit of twitching and paranoia, though is just as loud as before. The subject has a… colorful vocabulary. Despite his protests, Black Hat is not allowed near the subject in the case of unpleasant reactions. Patient D has yet to start the mental trauma portion, but I have high hopes that our current subject is more resilient than the previous ones.

 

**Log Date: [REDACTED]**

**Dr. Flug:** The subject has taken quite well to the serum. I'm hoping to wean her off the shock therapy before it fries Patient D’s brain. I'm going to be upping the [REDACTED] dosage. If my calculations are right, which they always are, then the subject will take right to it. Hopefully there won't be another spontaneous combustion. I'm still finding bits and pieces of Patient B in the testing chamber.

**End Of Audio**

\---

 

**Log Date: [REDACTED]**

**Patient D:** [screams of pain in background]

 **Dr. Flug:** [voice faded in the background] Well I'm sorry that it won't shut up. It's not like the specimen follows orders just yet. The experiment isn't completed!

**Static fills recording - Slamming of Door**

**Dr. Flug:** Ugh. Course the subject starts to scream bloody murder on a day he's in a bad mood. Could my day get any worse? Wait, is this thing recording-

**End Of Audio**

\---

 

**Experiment Log 4-6**

**Date:** XX/XX/XX

 **Description:** Patient D has shown strange side effects. The majority of the subject’s naturally red hair has turned bright green. Twitchiness has remained, but since the mental trauma treatment, it has increased to non-stop energy. Similar tendencies were observed in Patient C, but luckily the Patient D hasn't shown signs of self-harm.

 

**Log Date: [REDACTED]**

**Dr. Flug:** These are my best results yet! Patient D is reacting just accordingly, and there are no negative side-effects! Her physical strength and endurance has improved just as I predicted. I'll up the mental trauma after replacing that useless eye. Damned subject blinded her right eye when struggling during her physical treatment the other day. The scalpel sliced the cornea right open [evil chuckles].

 

 **Dr. Flug:** What are you doing? She's been quiet for far to long. I need to check to make sure she hasn't started trouble.

**End Of Audio**

 

**Cyber Eye**

**Description:** A cybernetically enhanced eyeball to replace Patient D’s right eye. It provides a wider field of view that can analyze and detect more detail. Glows a bright orange/yellow from iris.

\---

 

**Experiment Log 4-8**

**Date:** XX/XX/XX

 **Description:** It's a complete failure. Subject Demencia refuses to follow orders like a trained soldier. She's defective. Mental therapy will be discontinued to keep from breaking subject’s mind completely. Demencia is fully able to abide by tasks, but chooses to play around like a small child. Project Inhuman will no longer be researched any longer as the final result is almost perfect.

\---

The documentation ends there. Dr. Flug furrowed his brow in thought; Demencia had been so unruly as of late. The last thing he wanted was for that darned girl to get into these files. Demencia has no memory of those events, nor anytime before. In the girl’s mind, she's always been this way, and she's always been here. Dr. Flug wasn't certain of her reaction if she found out the truth.

The mad scientist made a final, and carefully calculated decision. He would burn and destroy the evidence before another life-form could ever discover them. He may have been crazy, but he was at least smart. A wicked cackle escaped his lips; Project Inhuman was a secret Flug would take to the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this little experimental writing!


End file.
